


can't stay away

by Spideymitch



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideymitch/pseuds/Spideymitch
Summary: Olivia finally gets to let out her lust after a week of keeping it in(NSFW)





	can't stay away

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is very short but I haven't posted anything in awhile

Amanda buried her face into the pillow as Olivia thrusted.

"mmm I've been waiting to do this all week." Olivia said leaning over and placing her hands onto the bed. she felt Amanda shaking under her weight. 

Olivia had previously spent the last week on a business trip and being away from Amanda made this single moment even more intense for the couple.

Amanda backed herself against Olivia and moaned loudly as she felt herself tightening around the strap on. 

Olivia put hand on Amanda's back as she quickened her pace. feeling the blonde whimper below her. 

"f-faster please." Amanda mumbled out, her face and body turning bright red as she panted against the sheets, which slowly became soaked with sweat and tears. 

"i-i'm close." Amanda said once more. she cried out as she came against her wife.


End file.
